Blood Collar
by SkyeblueA
Summary: Look inside for the summary.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hi people if you read White Collar MD then you know who I am. You probably guessed from the title this is a vampire fic. And to reassure you readers this is Not a Twilight Crossover. Neal is simply a vampire from 1750-1950 he was bitten when he was 32 and… you just have to read the chapter. I do not own White Collar only the plot.

It was a normal day in New York at the FBI White Collar unit Peter was catching up on paperwork when Hughes came into his office with a young woman in toe.

"Peter we have a new agent on the unit. Her name is Kate Moreau she is a Berkeley graduate. She's an expert at identifying art work and differentiating forgeries to the real work," said Hughes. Peter looked at the new agent; she was pretty. She had very pale skin, long dark brown hair and radiant blue eyes.

"Hello Kate, I'm agent Peter Burke. Welcome to the White Collar unit," said Peter shaking the new agent's hand. "From Berkeley, really? Well let's hope you are better than the Harvard grads." he said now laughing. Kate laughed nervously not getting the joke. Peter introduced Kate to everyone else on the unit, who for the most part were friendly to her. Kate was then assigned to work with agent Lauren Cruz on cold mortgage cases. Lauren was the one to break the ice.

"Berkeley huh? I guess that's why Peter was so happy to have you on the unit," said Lauren.

"Why? What's wrong with everywhere else?" asked Kate.

"It's not everywhere else he just hates Harvard grads," said Lauren flipping the page of her file.

"Are you from Harvard?" asked Kate.

"Yeah but he usually just yells and calls us idiots," said Lauren casually. Both agents continued to study the cold case they were looking at until Kate noticed something. After making a few calls she announced,

"It was the butler and his finances prove it," Lauren in disbelief looks over Kate's work and her jaw drops.

"Holy shit, it is the butler," said Lauren loudly. Peter hearing this runs over to the desk that Lauren and Kate were working at. He reviews the file and smiles.

"Good work Kate," he said giving Kate a pat on the back. Kate is happy. Lauren is fuming.

A few hours later everyone was packing up to go home Kate was about to leave when Peter and Lauren caught up to her.

"Hey Kate," said Lauren. "You are not anything tonight, right?" asked Lauren.

"No. Why?" she asked.

"Well… Peter promised a date night with his wife tonight, however there is an exhibit coming over from Romania to the Metropolitan Museum of Art and they want two FBI agents to make sure everything goes smoothly," started Lauren.

"And you want me to fill in for Peter," finished Kate.

"Please Kate, they're bringing in an 18th century coffin. Chances are nothing is going to happen," said Peter. Kate thinks about for a moment then says,

"18th century coffin… Well I guess it should be worth my time," said Kate. Peter then hugs her.

"Thanks Kate," then he runs out.

"Have fun with El tell her I said Hi," yelled Lauren. Then she grabs Kate.

"Come on Kate let's go," she said dragging along.

An hour later Kate and Lauren are at the museum waiting outside the loading dock for the truck with the coffin. Lauren offered Kate a cigarette, she accepted it. They smoke for a few minutes before Lauren started a conversation.

"So Kate why did join the FBI?" she asked.

"I always wanted a job in law enforcement. Mostly a job like to White Collar unit," said Kate dreamily.

"Why the White Collar unit?" asked Lauren.

"My uncle was a conman," said Kate. "He would swindle people out of their life savings and they would lose their jobs and houses… I actually turned my uncle in when I was fourteen. I stole his ledger, where kept notes of everything, and turned it over to the FBI,"

"Wow. How long did he get?" asked Lauren.

"Life without parole. His victims did get some money back but the damage was done. I don't want that to happen to anyone again," said Kate taking one last puff before stomping out her cigarette. Lauren stomps out hers when a truck pulls up to the loading dock. The large door to the museum basement rises and a middle age women and a man old enough to be Kate's grandfather walks out to the dock. They both greet the female agents.

"Hello I'm Ms. Fletcher, museum director. This is Professor Wardlaw he studies ancient mausoleums," said the Middle aged woman. The agents introduce themselves as some overly buffed men brought out a large coffin sized crate from the truck. The men placed the crate on huge push cart and wait for further instruction.

"Okay just follow me and I'll show you where to put the crate," said Ms. Fletcher. Then she and the professor walked back into the museum, followed by the men with the coffin, followed by Lauren and Kate. After twenty minutes of walking through the museum the stop in front of a large empty display table. The men then took the crate off the push cart, placed it on the ground right side up, opened the crate and finally took the coffin out of the crate. Everyone stared in awe at the beautifully made coffin. The coffin was Victorian style, which was made of oak and painted a midnight black. Mindlessly made designs painted in gold were edged across the coffin and near the bottom of the lid of the coffin were two letters painted in a pearly white.

"_N.C"_

The professor was giddy with joy and the he had an idea.

"Oh let's open the coffin I want to see what the inside looks like," said Wardlaw.

"What if there is a body in there?" asked Lauren.

"Who cares we have an exhibit of a mummy and that hasn't offended anyone," said Wardlaw.

"Go ahead," said Fletcher motioning to the two men. They the two men plus the professor tried to open the coffin Kate struck up a conversation.

"This was easy," she said.

"Yeah, well it's just your first day. I was stuck with filing on my first day," said Lauren.

"Want to go out for a drink later?" asked Kate.

"Sure," answered Lauren, then the agent heard someone swear. They turned and saw that the professor had cut himself but they just loosen the lid on the coffin and they were about to remove the lid. Everyone stood around close to the coffin as the two men lifted the lid. They all gasped. There wasn't a skeleton, a half decayed human or even nothing in the coffin.

In the coffin was a man who didn't even looked dead; in fact it looked like he was asleep. The man in the coffin was laid in sheer white silk and was dressed in a 50's Men's Gabardine Suit. His skin was pale as moonlight; his dark brown almost black layered locks were lightly brushed back away from his face. And his face was simply handsome, his eyes were closed, his lips parted, his face was without flaws, he had stubble but that made him more attractive. His hands lay across his diaphragm, left hand over his right; and right on top of his heart was a black silk fedora. The professor in awe of the discovery reached out, with his bleeding hand, to touch the man's face. Lauren grabbed his hand away.

"You're bleeding," said Lauren as she moved his hand away from the coffin. As everyone except Kate turned their attention from the strange man in the coffin; Kate began to wonder.

"_Who is this man?"_ she thought. _"And why is he like this? It doesn't make sense. He is lying in a 18__th__ century coffin, wearing clothing from the fifties and he barely looks thirty,"_ As she thought this an unnoticed drop of blood from the bleeding professor's hand that had dropped in the corner of the strange man's slightly parted lips. The blood slipped between his lips, on to his tongue and down his throat. Then all of a sudden his eyes opened wide. Kate lost her train of thought when the strange man opened his eyes. Without even moving his head he moved his eyes and locked his gaze with hers. His eyes were blue, like hers, but his were more vibrant and almost unreal then hers. With his left hand he grabbed the side of the coffin and sat himself up, while doing he grabbed his fedora and placed it on his head. Then with his left hand still on the side of the coffin he vaulted himself out of the coffin and gracefully landed on the marble flooring without making a sound. By this time Kate had regain her ability to speak.

"Lauren!" called a half shocked, half scared Kate. Lauren turned along with everyone else and all gasped for the second time that night. Lauren was the first to snap out of shock. She pulled out her gun and yelled,

"FBI, indentify yourself!" Kate then snapped out and drew her gun.

"Easy now," said the strange man raising his hands up calmly. "We don't want anyone to get hurt now. Let me introduce myself. I am Neal Caffrey, I am known to you humans as a vampire," he licks the small amount of blood from the corner of his mouth and smirks showing his fangs. Ms. Fletcher at this point faints to the ground and the two men attempted to leave the room. Neal however slightly moves his hand and both doors shut and lock themselves.

"See? If you would just lower your guns, I will unlock the doors and be on my way," said Neal. "But first I must ask what is the place and date that I'm in," at first no one answers then Kate answers,

"You are in New York in America, it January 25, 2010," Neal smiles then bows to Kate and says,

"Thank You," he then, at super human speed runs between both agents jumps thirty feet in the air and opens a window.

"Rămas bun!" called Neal before waving his hand and jumping out the window. The doors slowly open.

There you go people the first chapter of Blood Collar. I hoped you enjoyed it so far. I'm still working on White Collar M.D so don't worry about that taking awhile to update. Please Review. Oh and what Neal said at the end was "Good Bye" in Romanian.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for the reviews I deeply appreciate it. I just want to reply to that one comment about Neal being Romanian rather than Italian. There were actually two reasons why; one, I was aiming for a Dracula typesetting and two if I said he was Italian I would probably be flamed by Twilight haters. I do not own White Collar.

Lauren had called for backup. She didn't even tell them why, but they came anyways. Peter was not pleased.

"It's 3 o'clock in the morning! Someone better be dead, because I'm about to shoot someone," yelled Peter. Lauren and Kate looked at each other nervously before Lauren said,

"Yeah, that's sort of why I called. You see there was a body in the coffin,"

"And the guy wasn't really dead, in fact," interrupted Kate.

"The guy was a uhm… vampire," finished Lauren.

"You got to be f-ing kidding me, there are no such things as…" but Peter doesn't finish his sentence because agent Jones interrupts him.

"Sir? You may want to see this," said Jones. Jones leads them to the security room where he plays a surveillance tape. The tape was of the coffin exhibit; Peter's jaw drops when he see's Neal the vampire vaulted out of the coffin.

"I don't believe it… there are such things as vampires," said Peter.

"Of course there are such things as so," said a deep voice. The four agents spun around to see a CIA agent.

"CIA, What are you doing here?" asked Lauren. The CIA agent laughed, and then his partner appeared seemly out of nowhere.

"We are here to help you with your vampire problem," said the first CIA agent.

"Follow us you we'll tell you what we know," said the second agent then both agents disappeared. The four agents stood in silence.

"Should we follow them?" asked Jones.

"What if they are vampires?" said Lauren.

"They aren't; just because they're CIA, doesn't mean they are vampires," said Peter.

"Then how did they enter and leave without us noticing," asked Lauren.

"They left the door open and the lights in the museum off," said Kate pointing out the open door.

"Oh," said Jones and Lauren in unison. All four FBI agents left the security room, only to be ambushed and blindfolded by more CIA agents. An hour later the team finds themselves in an unknown CIA base. The same two agents spoke to them.

"As you can see it appears that a vampire has woken up and been let loose on the streets. In any other circumstance we would we would wipe your memories like we did to those people in the museum," said the first CIA agent.

"However, it appears the only way to catch this particular vampire is that we're going to need your help," said the second CIA agent.

"And why is that?" asked Jones.

"Have you ever heard of Nicolas Halden?" asked the first CIA agent.

"I heard of him. He was the best thief/conman in the 1940's… Neal Caffrey is Halden, isn't he?" said Peter.

"Bingo," said the second CIA agent.

"So you need our help because you can't catch a thief/conman who also is a vampire," asked Lauren.

"Ah, but thanks to that security tape we know how to catch him," said the first CIA agent.

"How?" all the FBI agents asked in unison.

"You," said CIA #2 pointing at Kate. Everyone looks at Kate.

"Me!" asked Kate in complete shock.

"Yes you. You're the only one who can catch him," said CIA agent #1. Now everyone looks confused, especially Kate.

"What did I do?" asked Kate.

"It's not what you did, it's what he did," said CIA agent #2. "He bowed to you and according to his record it's a sign he wishes to court you," everyone jaw drops still trying to process what was just said.

"He wants to go out with me?" asked Kate.

"Hey look at the bright side he's cute and charming, but importantly he's a 200 year old vampire," said Lauren trying to cheer up her newly made friend.

"He's actually 292 calendar age, 293 in February, but his immortal age is 32," said CIA agent #1. He pulls out a thick file with the name Neal Caffrey on it. On the top was a very old birth certificate with Neal's name on it along with the date, February 3, 1718. The next paper was a death certificate also with Neal's name on it but with the date, May 19, 1750.

"That we'll be your copy of Neal Caffrey's file, your boss agent Hughes has already been informed and we're going to have to keep tabs on Ms. Moreau till Caffrey is caught and _deled _with," said CIA agent #1.

"Great I'm being courted by a vampire and stalked by the CIA, and it's only my first day as an FBI agent. This cannot get any worse," said Kate.

"We're the only ones who know about this, right?" asked Jones.

"That is affirmative, if you don't have any more questions, my partner and I will bid you good bye," said CIA #2.

"Wait we don't know your names," said Lauren.

"I am agent Young," said CIA agent # 1.

"I am agent Ross," said CIA agent # 2.

"We'll be in touch," they both said and they disappeared into the shadows before the CIA ambush team blindfolded the FBI team. About an hour later they are in front of the FBI building, where Hughes was waiting for them.

Meanwhile, Neal was in a shady part of town, he was trying to find a fence for a paint he stole fifty years ago. He was listening to people's thoughts, hoping he could find the guy. Then he caught a snip of conversation that was about to go sour. He turned into an ally way to see two men face to face. One of them was holding a gun to the other guy's face.

"Shut up Moz, I know that you have those papers. Give them to me," said the large man with the gun. Moz, the short, bald man with glasses, held his hands in front of his face.

"What papers? I don't know what you are talking about man," Moz said. Neal knew this was a lie, and so did the other man. Neal had to step in before…

"You lie," the other man is about to fire the gun at Moz, when Neal leapt between the two. He grabs the man's hand, the one with the gun, and slammed it against a brick wall. The gun falls out of the guy's hand and Neal, in need for blood, attack the man's neck. The man was screaming in pain and fear, Moz watched in horror what was unfolding. After Neal was satisfied he gently dropped the man to the ground. The man was still alive and most likely won't remember what had happened. Neal turns to Moz who was in horror of what just happened.

"Don't kill me man. I'll give you whatever you want just don't," but Neal stops him.

"I don't kill people, I'm not a monster like you human sought me to be," said Neal in annoyance. "This man will live; although he won't remember anything, including those papers you _don't_ have," Moz's jaw hung slightly. Moz wasn't sure if he should be grateful or run like hell; he chose to be grateful.

"Thank you, I owe you one. I'm Moz by the way," he said extending his hand.

"Neal Caffrey, pleasure to meet you," replied Neal shaking Moz's hand flashing one of his most charming smiles.

"You look familiar. You haven't happened to be alive fifty years ago?" asked Moz wondering if this guy was Nicolas Halden.

"I was indeed living 250 years ago as well as fifty years ago," said Neal. "And Nicolas Halden was one of my more infamous aliases. You must be curious about that painting I stole fifty years ago, because I'm wondering if you know anyone could fence such a painting," Moz was amazed at this man, vampire, thief whatever he was. Moz smirked.

"I sell the painting. We both get fifty-fifty and then were even, deal?" offered Moz. Neal also smirks.

"Deal," he said.

I finally finished chapter two. I'll update sooner I promise, the next chapter will be awesome. Please review. :D.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks for the reviews people sorry for the lack of updates I have a cold and my internet hates me, plus I'm working on my other up and coming fanfiction _Roses and Escorts_. I don't own White Collar.

Hughes was nice enough to give Peter, Jones, Lauren and Kate the day off; considering they been up all night and Kate is now being courted/stalked by a 300 year old vampire. Peter comes home to his townhouse and collapsed on his couch. His wife, Elizabeth, walks in from the kitchen brings Peter some tea, which he accepts it graciously.

"Long night?" asked Elizabeth cuddling next to her husband with her own cup of tea. Peter sighs.

"Yeah, something like that," said Peter, he sighs again.

"What happened?" asked El. Peter knew he shouldn't tell her much but it couldn't hurt to say,

"New case, new agent; nothing the FBI can't handle," El raised an eyebrow.

"A new agent, really, Harvard grad?" she asked.

"No, she's a Berkeley grad… What?" said Peter confused.

"She?" asked El curious.

"El, if you're thinking I… look Kate is just like Lauren a complete professional," said Peter flustered.

"Whatever you say Peter," said El sipping her tea.

"Anyways we got a new case, the suspect is Neal Caffrey, and he's so far very elusive," said Peter trying to change the subject.

"What did he do?" El asked.

"He broke in to a museum, but Lauren and Kate were there so he didn't take anything," said Peter.

"What were Lauren and Kate doing there?" asked El.

"Making sure an 18th century coffin made it safely into the museum," said Peter.

"Which museum was it?"

"Met, why?"

"I didn't hear anything about a coffin exhibit; come to think of it I did hear something about the CIA being there… Peter you aren't hiding something?" asked El.

"No," but he replied way too quickly.

"Peter tell me now, I want to know. You are never this secretive,"

"If I told you, you wouldn't believe me,"

"Try me,"

"Neal Caffrey is a vampire, okay. He was in the coffin that was brought to the museum and now he's running lose over New York and has engaged in courting with Kate," said Peter. El stares at Peter in disbelief, and then she said,

"Do you think the CIA is hiding aliens?" asked El breaking the silence, Peter immediately regrets telling his wife about work.

Kate drags her feet into her apartment, she's tried from being up all night. First, is because of a coffin, then because of Neal Caffrey the vampire, then the CIA and finally her boss let's her and her fellow agents go home to rest. She drops her bag, kicks off her shoes and crawls into bed without changing out of her clothes. She closes her eyes hoping to get some sleep. A few hours later Kate wakes in full fledged terror. She just had the most terrifying she had in her life and it went like this.

"_Kate was running down a corridor of what looked like a stone castle. She had her gun drawn and was chasing a dark cloak. The cloak turned into a room, Kate followed. The room was large and empty except for the small table in the middle of the room. On the table were two things, one was a lit candle and the other was a box. But not just a box, it looked like jewelry box made of gold, no amber. Kate holsters her gun and walks to the table to get a closer look at the mysterious box. As she does, someone walks from the opposite side of the room also towards the table. He wears a black suit under a dark cloak, his dark hair is combed away from his face and his exotic blue eyes were unmistakably…_

"_Caffrey!" Kate called his name and went for her gun, but swiftly moves his hand and opens the box. It's a music box, Kate thinks to herself as the music fills her sense and she forgets about her gun. Neal smiles. Giving her a smile that makes her heart melt. He offers his hand to her; she lifts hers to accept his hand. All the while their blue eyes are locked with one another. Neal eyes suddenly widen and he yells,_

"_Kate behind you!" Kate turned but all she see's is a wisp of blond hair and gray eyes._

Neal swears his heart almost started beating again. He is waiting with Moz to meet a buyer for Neal's stolen painting. But Neal's mind had wander off to Kate. He locks his thoughts on to the beautiful brunette and even though he was far away he could hear her thoughts and see what her dreams are. He smiles when he see's she dreams of him, but he sees a shadow coming up behind Kate, his dream-self sees it. His dream-self yells trying to warn her, but is too late. Kate exits the nightmare but Neal gets a good look at who the shadow was. Tall, blond with gray eyes and pale skin to rival Neal's, Neal knew this man all too well. _Fowler._

Okay people there is your update. I'll try better when I'm not coughing my heart out. See ya don't forget to review.


End file.
